


Just Another Night

by Poemi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, It's a Pilot Chapter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemi/pseuds/Poemi
Summary: A young girl keeps having vivid dreams of a triangle man asking her to make a deal.This is a pilot/test chapter to see if there's any interest.





	Just Another Night

Every night it was the same thing. The same grey space. The same unending and ever-winding halls. Every night, she'd go through what could be considered the most linear maze in the history of mazes. Each footstep would emit a soft echo throughout the corridor. One would assume that this dream would be of the variety where you'd run as fast as you could only to end up going nowhere. It was actually quite the contrary. No matter how slow she had tried to go, it only seem that it caused her to be closer to the inevitable destination sooner than later.

It's not that she had any particular reason to do so. She didn't really dislike what was at the end of the not quite a maze. In fact, she'd say she had a bit of an amiable attitude towards her destination. If anything it was an unending and overflowing sensation of curiosity. A desire to push the limits of what she could only explain as a lucid dream. She would try anything she could think of to alter her dream. Once she tried reaching her destination by walking on the ceiling. It didn't change much, but it was definitely and interesting entrance to say the least.

This night was the same as any other night. Exactly ten seconds after reaching the end of the maze, she was greeted with the same familiar voice of subjective appeal.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Seashell," the triangle man would say, "Fancy meeting you here."

He'd say this every time. It was almost like clockwork at this point. "But I always see you here."

"It's called pleasantries kid. It's what you humans do when you want to pretend like you care."

The young girl's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion before placing her focus back on the triangle, "But you're not human..."

"Way to state the obvious Seashell," he mocked, "I'm clearly speaking in a way that your tiny human child brain can comprehend. If I talked to you like I normally would, your very existence would turn to ash."

She wasn't sure if she should be terrified or impressed. She settled on a combination of the two; terripressed. Or maybe impressified? There was also the lingering curiosity that was to be added to the list of other lingering curiosities. It was up there with "How does thinking in dreams work" and "Why do I keep dreaming about a talking triangle."

"Hate to interrupt your very wrong thoughts, but I'm not here to make idle chit-chat," he interrupted, "I'm here to offer you a deal."

It was always the same thing with the triangle man. Deal this. Deal that. She wasn't sure at all what it meant, but he kept offering to give her all sorts of things. Money... Fame... Power... Her own personal otter companion. None of these things particularly interested her. Alright, the otter offer almost got her. But then she started thinking about how her mom and dad probably wouldn't let her keep an otter and how their house probably wasn't otter friendly. She ended up feeling bad for the otter that didn't exist yet and decided against it. She made up for it by getting an plush otter at the aquarium. However, that was a story for another time. The main point is that he keeps showing up in her dreams trying to make deals and not once has she accepted it.

"You already know the whole song and dance by now kid." He wasn't wrong. "I give you whatever you want and in exchange you help me with a little project of my own somewhere down the line."

"There isn't really anything I want Mr. Triangle Man," she innocently responded.

"Bill, kid. Bill," Bill the triangle man corrected, "But come on, there has to be something you want. Humans are practically created to want things."

The young girl stood there and thought. It was the longest and hardest she'd ever thought. In fact, her thought process was so arduous that she decided she'd take a little lay down. Now looking at the grey ceiling above her, the girl continued to ponder. Was Bill correct? Was there something she wanted so badly that would require his participation? Was there something she desired that she'd be willing to make a "deal"; whatever that meant. She was pretty sure anything she wanted she could get from her parents after doing chores long enough. So if the triangle man was offering her something, it must mean it'd be something big. Something really, really, really cool. But was there something like that that she wanted? 

"You're not that imaginative are you, Seashell?" Bill commented, interrupting her thoughts.

"I got it," the girl commented; sitting up, "I know what I want."

"Finally!" Bill floated closer towards her, "So what is it you want, kid?"

"Be my friend," she answered.

The triangle just floated there, his singular eye staring at her. "Come again."

"I want you to be my friend," she repeated.

"...Listen kid, I can do both the imaginable and unimaginable," he began, "I could make you the ruler of your own planet if you wanted. And the best you could do is ask me to be your friend?"

"Well I think it's a good idea," she huffed.

"Then by all means kid," Bill shifted into a lounging position, "Enlighten me."

"Well you said that if you did something for me now, I would help you later. Mom always told me that friends always help friends when they need it. So I thought it would be better if we were friends. So we can help each other out any time." the young girl explained, "Oh and I get to say I'm friends with a triangle man. That's pretty cool too."

"...That's a very six year old way of thinking," he commented.

"But I am six."

"Well can't argue with that logic! You got yourself a deal, kid."

The triangle man quickly floated towards the young girl. As he stuck out his stickman-like hand, it suddenly became engulfed in a dazzling blue flame. It was at that moment that the girl felt a slight pang of anxiousness. Whether it was something in the farthest depths of her mind telling her that this was a bad idea or the fear of feeling pain; she hesitated to return the gesture.

Bill caught onto this, "It's not going to hurt, kid."

"If you're lying, I'm going to be very mad at you," the girl threatened before finally grabbing the others hand.

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock echoed through the bedroom. A young girl of the age of six immediately woke up from her sleep and turned it off. After stretching her arms as high as they could go, she climbed out of bed and made her way to a grey-blue vanity table; making a conscious effort to not trip over her over-sized pajamas. She neatened up her short, dark brown hair and carefully placed a light blue seashell hair clip on the right side. 

"Sweetie, breakfast is ready! We're having pancakes!" a mature feminine voice called out.

"Coming Mommy!" the girl responded. She quickly made her way out of the bedroom, nearly tripping over her pajama pants in the process. As she regained her balance, the brunette had a quick flash in her mind. It was an all too familiar image of a certain geometric shape. 

"Oh yeah! I had a really fun dream!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people that read this. This is a sort of pilot chapter of sorts to see if the story I want to do would generate any interest. For anyone that is concerned; the actual story would take place much farther in the future (a handful of years after Weirdmageddon). This is just to set the base for it.
> 
> Feedback is encouraged and welcomed. It will really help me decide whether or not to move forward with this idea.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask.


End file.
